The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center requests renewal of its National Cancer Institute (NCI) Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) for Years 30 - 34. The UNC Lineberger Center is the largest single research administrative unit at the UNC Chapel Hill and has one of the largest space allocations on campus. The Center organizes the UNC Health System Oncology Service Line, and maintains excellent relations with Deans and Chairs across the Health Affairs schools and the College of Arts & Sciences. Five years ago the center had just entered an expanded headquarters building and, with its partners, embarked on an ambitious university-wide recruitment effort. Since then, 69 new members have been recruited from outside UNC and 15 existing faculty have been attracted to membership. Faculty whose research had become less cancer related have been trimmed. The overall membership increased from 203 to 235. As a result, both cancer relevant funding and cancer focus continue to increase, as have patient numbers and accrual to complex, early phase clinical trials with strong correlative science. Faculty recruitments have strengthened our senior and program leadership, enhanced traditional areas of strength, and allowed the Center to strike out in new directions. A tradition of interaction among disciplines fostered by a proactive matrix cancer center at a highly regarded public university provides an outstanding opportunity to bring new groups to cancer research. The formation of transdisciplinary teams will stimulate progress toward implementing the Center's and NCI's strategic objectives. For years 30 - 34, the UNC Lineberger requests support for nine scientific programs, 22 shared resources, three staff investigators, and budgets for leadership, planning and evaluation, administration, and developmental research. The increased budget will support cores and recruitment in many areas including fundamental cancer biology, the integration of cancer genetics with clinical and population-based molecular epidemiology, the discovery and testing of novel therapies including their incorporation into early phase clinical trials, and research in the dissemination of evidence-based prevention, early detection, and cancer care strategies.